moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhyvanna Wintersong
''The more pure and innocent something is, the more satisfying it is to corrupt it. ''- Anonymous Appearance Rhyvanna is skinny but toned with a modest figure. She has slightly luminous blue eyes that used to be green and a plain face with a slightly large nose and tiny, delicate lips. Her hair is tucked back for practicality reasons and is silver-blonde, which matches her almost sickly pale skin. A notable feature of hers is a large, deep, disgusting scar across her chest, which is why she is always wrapped in bandages, and only ever removes them to ward off cheap advances from drunk people. Were she not technically undead, she wouldn't be able to live with so much damage to herself, but since she has been resurrected, it hasn't been much of a problem, although she still has a bit of trouble in extremely vigorous fights due to this injury. She tries her best to maintain her pleasant appearance while fighting or any other violent activities, but usually ends up looking like she was revived out in the Plaguelands about five minutes ago. When not in battle, she rarely ever wears nice clothes. Most of the time, she wears the clothes under her armour, which are torn brown knee-shorts and an ill-fitting blue vest. On formal occasions, she wears a silver dress with a purple neckline. Having recently come out of Acherus, her armour is mostly from there, although she does sport a couple of items from her time in Outland. Personality Before her death in the Plaguelands, Rhyvanna was generally kind, although she had her moments. She was under much stress from the loss of the Sunwell, and her parents' divorce didn't go over very well with her. Overall though, she was a good role model to her half-sister and best friend Vonshara. Afterwards, she maintains most of her former personality but now undergoes a lot of stress due to the prejudice people have against Blood Elves and Death Knights. Arcane magic addiction is also a factor, but her undeath has minimized it quite a bit so she sometimes ignores it as best as she can. Like any other former Scourge slave, she was trained to be a tiny bit cruel and have a spitfire personality, which she holds back whenever possible, which is not very often. History Past ((This part is a work in progress. I wrote a story for her past but forgot to save it, so I'll have a new one up soon. )) Present To make it short, Rhyvanna is confused. At first she thought she could keep on living a normal life, no big deal, but the sad truth is, she is a death knight. A living corpse designed to do nothing but kill. She used to be friendly towards the Alliance despite their prejudices of her, but it turns out that her efforts were useless. Rhyvanna, realizing that her efforts to be kind have failed, has slowly started to show her darker side. She has come up to Northrend recently for reasons unknown, and whether it is to support herself or someone else is a mystery. She was originally driven by the deaths of so many of her good friends and relatives from the plague, but now she believes that she shouldn't be fighting for them anymore, but for herself. In her opinion, everyone is gone forever now, and she can't avoid that. However, she does sometimes hope that Vonshara (I'll write more on her later) is still alive in some shape or form somewhere, which she doesn't like to hope for, because that hope is what got her this way in the first place. Rhyvanna mostly tries to stay out of Silvermoon, seeing as she does have a surviving relative or two there who would be less than happy to see her as a Death Knight. When she's not in Northrend, she can mostly be found wandering the Tirisfal Glades or rarely in the Silvermoon City tavern, usually drinking or getting into random fights. One thing she does enjoy about undeath is that she cannot be affected by the plague, which is good because she often hangs around people associated with the Apocethary, and as we all know, being around people who are constantly handling a powerful strain of the New Plague will probably mess you up pretty badly. Rhyvanna knows she will probably never kill Arthas or put an end to the Scourge or even make a significant mark on the world with her work in Northrend like most ex-Scourge wish they could, but she does know that deep down, there is still some good in her. Miscellaneous Quirks Nothing about Rhyvanna isn't quirky. Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Death Knight Category:Death Knight Category:Explorers of the Horde Category:Victims of the Scourge Category:Horde